


Try not to die, sir

by Dats_der_bunny



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Because we're probably about to die anyway, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dats_der_bunny/pseuds/Dats_der_bunny
Summary: Tiny little vetvimes ficlet for you. I wrote this at 3am when I couldn't sleep, in a time-honoured AO3 tradition. Enjoy!
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Try not to die, sir

It was one thing going into a battle, but it was even worse watching someone else prepare themselves for what was to come. Even if it was the Patrician. Vimes felt moved to speak, although he wasn't entirely sure why, or what to say.

'Try not to die, sir,' he said at last.

Vetinari stared at Vimes, studying his face, as if scrutinizing it for… something. Vimes wasn't sure what he was looking for and started to wonder if he'd said too much. A strange look crossed the Patrician's own face.

'Sir?'

Vetinari's knives disappeared again and he crossed the room in long strides, closing the distance between them. When their lips met, Vimes instinctively pulled back, because _this can't be happening_. It's impossible, because he's the Patrician, and he's Vetinari, and he doesn't do things like that, he doesn't feel things like that.

...Does he?

Vimes looked up into a face that was suddenly all ice and sharp edges, and thought he saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes. This _definitely_ can't be happening. And since it definitely couldn't be happening, and it therefore didn't matter anyway, Vimes caught the other man's sleeve to stop him from turning away and kissed him again.

This is insane, Vimes thought, completely impossible. His hands can't be holding my face, and my arms can't be wrapped around his waist, and he can't possibly be kissing me back. But at the same time, nothing could feel more right.

They broke apart and Vetinari was behind the door once again, blades in hand. He glanced back at Vimes once more.

'Please don't die, sir.'

The Patrician smiled a devious little smile, one that Vimes had never seen on him before.

'And the same to you, Commander.'


End file.
